A Perfect Priceless Christmas
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: A Christmas one shot to compliment Priceless Love request by RKOsgirl92.Ted and Jenna are celebrating Gracie's First Christmas.Join them as Ted's parents and Jenna's parents join them to celebrate this special family day. Enjoy! Read and Review


This is a one shot Christmas spin off of Priceless Love requested by RKOsgirl92. I hope you like it and enjoy it. Please Review!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers in this story. I own only Jenna, Gracie, and Jenna's parents. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

"**Okay, the tree is perfect, the decorations in and outside the house are perfect." Jenna DiBiase said to her three week old baby girl. "Gracie, this is your first Christmas. And I want it to be perfect." **

"**Nothing is perfect, Jenna." Ted DiBiase said coming into the room. She had made him decorate the outside of the house.**

"**It can be." She replied to her husband of two weeks. "Gracie deserves a great first Christmas."**

"**She probably won't remember it." He said to her. "She is only three weeks old."**

"**I know. But this is my first Christmas as a mom and a wife. I just want it to be perfect." She replied picking up Gracie. She cuddled her baby girl close. They had been through so much over the last nine months.**

"**Jenna, don't worry. Everything will be perfect as it can be." He replied wrapping his arms around her and Gracie. "I know after everything we have been through because of John, you want the perfect life and Christmas, but you have to know it won't be that way always."**

"**I know." She said kissing him. "I have to get the dinner started, can you put Gracie down for her nap? I don't want her to be cranky when our parents come."**

"**Yes." He said taking his daughter from her. He headed to the nursery and put Gracie in her crib. He then headed back to the kitchen to see if Jenna needed help. He found her measuring ingredients for something. "Need any help?" He asked coming up and wrapping his arms around her waist.**

"**You can make sure that the tree is perfect and everything in there is perfect and set the table." She replied before kissing him.**

"**I can do that." He said with a laugh walking to the dinning room. They had gone through so much lately that it was nice to be normal and have no drama.**

**While he made sure everything was perfect, Jenna finished up dinner. She wanted to make sure everything was done. This was the first time she was meeting his parents and he was meeting hers and the first time they were meeting each other. It was also the first time they were meeting Gracie. **

**She got everything done just as the doorbell rang, it was Ted's parents, Ted and Rebecca. She was nervous about meeting them and what they would say about Ted and Jenna getting married at city hall instead of a family wedding.**

"**Ted, my boy, how are you?" Ted Sr. asked his son.**

"**Good. Busy with the new baby." Ted replied to his father.**

"**Yeah and we are ready to meet our granddaughter." Rebecca said hugging her son. "So, where is she?"**

"**Jenna is getting her ready." Ted said to them. "Let's go into the living room."**

**The group went into the living room and Ted poured them some drinks while they waited for Jenna to bring Gracie. Jenna walked slowly into the room with Gracie dressed in a red velvet dress with a red headband around her head and black baby dress shoes.**

"**Here we are." Jenna said walking in the living room.**

"**Mom and Dad, this is my wife, Jenna." He said taking Gracie from her. "And this is Graylin Alexia DiBiase or Gracie."**

"**Oh, she is perfect." Rebecca said taking her from Ted. "She is so beautiful, congratulations you guys."**

"**Thanks." Ted replied.**

"**Jenna, it is nice to finally meet you." Ted Sr. said. "Ted has told us so much about you."**

"**It is nice to meet you also." Jenna replied to him.**

"**Jenna, it is great to meet you and this little angel is beautiful." Rebecca said to her.**

"**It is nice to meet you too, Mrs. DiBiase." Jenna said to her.**

"**Please, call me Rebecca." She said to her.**

"**Of course." Jenna said just as the doorbell rang. It was more than likely her parents, Aaron and Kate.**

"**Mr. and Mrs. McKinley, nice to meet you." Ted said when he opened the door.**

"**Nice to meet you too, Ted." Aaron said as they came in.**

"**Mom and Dad." Jenna said going up and hugging them. "This is Ted's parents, Ted and Rebecca."**

"**Nice to meet you." Kate said. "I wish we could have meet at the wedding but since none of us were invited." **

"**Kate, you know that Ted and Jenna just wanted to get married after everything that has happened over the last year." Aaron said to his wife. "They can have another wedding later."**

"**Yes, I guess they can." Kate said. "Now, can we meet our granddaughter?"**

"**Yes. Mom and Dad, this is Graylin Alexia DiBiase or Gracie." Jenna said picking up Gracie from the bassinet.**

"**Oh, she is beautiful." Kate said holding her granddaughter. "I have waited for years for a grandchild."**

"**Mom." Jenna replied. "I am going to check dinner." **

**The group sat down in the living room and all took turns holding Gracie. Ted got out his camera and took photos of everyone with Gracie. Jenna soon called the group for dinner. They had a nice dinner and it was soon time to open presents with them.**

"**Okay, this one is for Gracie from Grammy and Popi." Ted said handing it to Jenna for her to open for Gracie.**

"**Gracie, its Elmo." Jenna said holding Gracie. "Thanks mom and dad."**

"**You are welcome. There is more for Gracie." Kate said to her daughter.**

"**Oh, okay." Jenna said as Ted handed her more presents. Gracie got a baby doll, a baby computer, and blocks from Jenna's parents. They also gave Jenna and Ted the papers for Gracie's trust fund. **

"**Thanks mom and dad." Jenna said to them. "Now, let's see what grandma and grandpa got Miss Gracie."**

"**Okay, this is from my mom and dad." Ted said handing her the next present. **

"**Oh, this is beautiful." Jenna said seeing the music box engraved with Gracie DiBiase and baby's first Christmas with the date.**

"**I hope we can make it a tradition. Us giving Gracie a music box for Christmas and one for her birthday." Rebecca said to them.**

"**I would love that, Rebecca. Thank you." Jenna replied.**

"**There is more for Miss Gracie." Ted said getting out more presents from his parents.**

**They got Gracie some outfits, shoes, a big stuff bear and a ride on toy. They also gave Jenna and Ted papers for another trust fund. Their parents also gave Ted and Jenna some wedding and Christmas presents. **

**Once they had opened the presents, both set of parents left to head to home. Ted and Jenna started to clean up while Gracie was sleeping.**

"**I think this went well today." Jenna said as they were picking up the wrapping paper from the floor.**

"**I think so too." He said back. **

"**Our parents didn't seem to mad about how we got married." She said as they picked up the presents and moved them to the play room.**

"**I think they realize after what happen with John, it was better for us to get married at city hall." Ted said. "That way, John could do nothing to ruin it."**

"**Are you mad that he wasn't punished for things?" Jenna asked him. **

"**A little but I get why it was like that." He replied. John had gotten a fine and probation for what he did and told to stay away from Jenna and Gracie.**

"**Yeah. So, there is one more gift." She said walking over to him. She handed him a small box.**

"**What is this?" He asked.**

"**It is something from me and Gracie." She said with a smile.**

"**Thank you." He said opening the box and finding a platinum pocket watch engraved with I love you, daddy, love Gracie. "It is awesome."**

"**I am glad you like it." She said kissing him.**

"**Now, I have one for you." He said handing her a small box.**

"**Thank you." She said opening the box. Inside she found a beautiful charm bracelet, with two charms. One was a couple and engraved with Ted and Jenna and their wedding date, the other was a little girl engraved with Gracie and her birthday. "I love it, thank you."**

"**I am glad. I love you, Jenna." Ted said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. "I love you and our beautiful daughter."**

"**I love you, too." She replied wrapping hers around his neck. "I love you so much and I always will."**

"**Oh, and look where we are." He said pointing up to the doorway where they were. "Mistletoe."**

**They shared a very passionate kiss under the mistletoe. They were glad that they were together with their beautiful daughter. That everything had worked out and they were a very happy family.**

**Just a Christmas one shot. Please Review! **


End file.
